


Trouble

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Smutty Dragon Age One Shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cullen Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Cullen and Valina enjoy a much longed for reunion following the events of'How I Long For You.'Can be enjoyed as a standalone fic.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/163008127252/dwc-prompt-we-cant-do-that-here-for).  
>  “We can’t do that here!” for [@savvylittleminx](http://savvylittleminx.tumblr.com/) and [DWC @dadrunkwriting](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/).  
>  **Rating:** Explicit.  
>  **Pairing:** Cullen Rutherford/Valina Voclain.

Cullen leant against the war table.  He knew he should not have her letter in his hand, yet at so many moments in the day, as he waited for her return, he found that page clenched tightly in his fingers, his eyes devouring words he’d surely memorised.

_… At least I was able to get out of my leathers for a night and cause a scandal with the dress Eve made for me. It is stunning, and it did make a statement in the middle of those horrid pastels. I won’t bore you with too many details, I know you have unpleasant memories of that red number that Josephine made you wear, but I will tell you that it is form-fitting in all the right places, sewn from a rich black velvet with serpentstone jewels woven through the bodice, and the back – why there hardly is one. I promise to wear it for you when I return if only so you can help me take it off…_

Cullen folded the letter and slid it back into his pocket where it _would_ stay.  He scrubbed at his face, leaning on the table.  He’d spent more than an hour trying to focus on the blasted map, to plan the next movements of the Inquisition’s troops throughout Ferelden and Orlais based on the official reports he’d received from Valina. New alliances had been formed during her visit to the Winter Palace, and he was supposed to be deciding how best to use the new troops, but his mind had other plans, always stumbling back to thoughts of _her_ , of her entrancing gaze, her bronzed skin, her supple body, her sultry voice… 

He shook the thoughts from his mind, walking around the war table. He needed to be at his desk, he thought as he opened the door. Perhaps, with a quill in hand–

‘Hello, handsome.’

His mind went blank when his eyes fell upon her wicked smirk. They trailed down, following the thin straps that accentuated her strong shoulders, down the scooped v that travelled all the way to her navel, down the curve of her hips. He saw a tantalising glimpse of her thigh through the high slit up the skirt. He knew by the rich black velvet and the shining jewels that adorned the dress that it was the one she’d worn to the Winter Palace, the one she’d mentioned in her letter, and Maker she was right, it _did_ fit her in all the right places.

He swept her into his arms and crushed her to his chest, lifting her onto her toes. He twined his fingers into her hair as they met in a searing kiss, and she clutched at his surcoat. When they finally parted, each was panting from the sheer passion unleashed but they lingered close together, noses touching, breaths mingling in the cold air that rushed in freely through the crumbled wall on his left.

‘Ah, my love, I’ve missed you,’ he whispered, cupping her cheeks to hold her gaze, ‘I got your letters, and I hear you caused a lot of trouble among the court.’

‘You’d expect nothing less,’ she said, stealing another kiss.

‘You’re rather good at getting into it as well,’ he whispered against her lips, ‘I’ve… read the reports on your adventures.’

Unbeknownst to Cullen, she trailed her hands down his cuirass, feather light touches with wicked intent.

‘It was only a few mild scandals, child’s play, considering what normally happens when I attend a ball at the Winter Palace. Perhaps you should come with me next time. I heard many jealous whispers follow me,’ she said, deft fingers unlacing the front of his breeches, skilled digits working the cord loose while she distracted him with swift kisses that made him hungry for more, ‘we could show them what true jealousy is.’

Cullen’s eye shot wide when he felt her hands slip into his small clothes, her scarred palm seeking her prize. She curled her fingers around his flaccid length, a groan rumbling in his chest at the first coaxing stroke. His cock pulsed eagerly, roaring to life under her caress, growing heavier with her firm touch.

‘Valina, we shouldn’t…’

‘Shouldn’t what?’ she asked as she teased the swollen head with her thumb.

Cullen bit down on his lip to stifle the groan that threatened to break free, the sound turning to a harsh exhalation. He felt her press closer, the heat of her body almost overwhelming him, and suddenly his back was against the war room door.

‘We can’t do that… ah, Maker, we can’t do _this_ here.’

Still, his hands roamed, finding the back of her dress – or, the lack there of. He clutched at her bare skin, the muscled expanse of her shoulders, a shudder wracking his body when he met the small of her back unhindered.

She brushed her lips over his but withheld her kiss. ‘I spent the entire carriage ride from Val Royeaux thinking about you, Amatus. How I managed to keep my hands off myself is beyond me, especially when I’m not wearing any smallclothes.’

Cullen growled, catching her wrist and dragging her maddening touch off his shaft. He pushed off from the door to turn them, pressing her back against the heavy frame, hand slipping through the slit that ran up almost to her hip. He swept the fabric aside, revealing her supple legs, and when he grasped her thighs with calloused palms to lift her a thrill of fire shot through her veins.

Valina locked her ankles around his waist, framing his face with her hands, claiming his lips. She gasped against his mouth, his hips working to stroke the thick head between her folds, another growl catching in his throat at the slick heat he found.

He drank her moan as he sank into her core, her nails biting against his scalp as she took him eagerly, relishing the way he filled her after a week apart. He grit his teeth, holding himself still, the pleasure he found in her heat almost overwhelming him. He managed a slow roll of his hips, then another, and he suppressed the shiver that rolled down his spine.

He shifted his grip, fingers splaying over the firm curve of her arse, trim nails biting into her giving flesh. He dragged her down onto his shaft, lifted her, and dragged her down again, growing more eager with every thrust.

‘Yes, Amatus, don’t hold back,’ she whispered against his lips, her body singing for the hard grasp of his calloused hands, for the scratch of his stubble against her cheek as he trailed his mouth over her skin, for the sharp snap of his hips that made pleasure curl and crackle in her loins.

She dropped her head back against the door and his lips moved to her neck, licking, sucking, nibbling on the sensitive places he’d mapped on her skin.

Cullen sealed his mouth over the spot at the base of her neck that always made her tremble, biting down, marking her bronzed skin, and he felt the coaxing pulse deep in her core, her sweet flesh beginning to tremble around his heavy shaft.  She mumbled in Tevene, urging him to join her climax, and he felt his sack tighten, responding to her husky plea.

He claimed her lips before they both tumbled over the edge, her needy cunt clamping down on his cock, and he could not deny the demands of her body. He broke the kiss, as a cry caught in her throat, answering her with a guttural sound that rumbled in his chest as his shaft pulsed, and he buried himself to the hilt. Pleasure burned through his veins, seed spilling in hot lashes deep in her core as he joined her in the final moments of her orgasm.

He eased her down his body, setting her on unsteady feet. She clutched at his surcoat as her knees trembled, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

‘That’s exactly the welcome I was hoping for.’

Her hands trailed down his cuirass again, and she eased his sensitive cock back into his breeches. She tied the laces loosely, a wicked look in her eyes as she brought her fingers to mouth, tasting their climax.

‘Should we go have a bath, Amatus?’ she asked, a smile lighting her lips, mischief dancing in her serpentstone gaze, ‘I did promise I’d wear this for you just so you could take it off, and technically, that hasn’t happened yet.’

Cullen watched her, lips parted on words he could not catch, so many thoughts dancing in his mind as he watched her sweep her tongue over another slender digit. He settled for catching her hand in his own. Emboldened by her desire, he sucked on her finger – a mistake, he knew as he felt his member stir with interest – but it was worth it just to see the fire that danced in her gaze.  

He twined their fingers, stealing a searing kiss before he led her along the hallway away from the war room, hoping the Great Hall would not hold too many prying eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
